


Throw Hot Water On Him, Maybe He'll Melt Quicker?

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, College Student Will Graham, Contracts, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm, Relationship Negotiation, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Unconventional Relationship, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Will is a student, struggling financially he joins an adult website at his friend's recommendation.What he expects and what he receives are vastly different things.





	1. Me, Myself & I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Will_.

I don't drink, _usually_ , and definitely never on my own but today's been a rough one and I'm struggling to keep it all together.

I'm 18, on my second term of University and I'm already drowning in debt and being threatened with eviction from the shithole flat I'm forced to rent, on top of the bullshit student accommodation I'm stuck paying for. I need some sort of miracle, otherwise it's straight back to the hell I came from and goodbye Degree. 

I stare at the note Beverly left behind from when she was here yesterday. A link leading to an adult website full of rich men ready and waiting to spoil whoever takes their fancy, only catch is that you have to fuck them. Or do  _something_ with them. It's not a one-way transaction.

I'm fucked cause I'm not like everyone else here, I'm not super rich, able to glide through life on the backs of mummy and daddy's pay check. No, I have to work, tooth and nail, for everything I want, _everything I need_. I'm on the brink and Beverly knows, she wouldn't have left the note if she didnt _know._

I'm growing more tempted with each sip of cheap whiskey, maybe I'd find someone I actually want to fuck? Maybe we don't have to fuck? I scoff and drink the last bit of whiskey in my glass. Now that is a naïve thought. 

"Grow up, Will." I scorn myself softly, no-one does anything for nothing. There's _always_ a catch. I think over my options, like they'll suddenly be different.

I don't have anyone to ask for cash, not the _kind_ I need anyway. I can't ask my landlord for _another_ extension on the rent. Getting rid of the flat isn't an option, not for another six weeks, _at least_. I'm without options and come Friday I'll be without a place to sleep. I'm deeply fucked. I _really_ do need a miracle.

' _Its not that kind of site._ ' Beverly's words ring in my ears. She knows my concerns, wouldn't put me at risk. _Why can't I-?_ Just once, why can't I be stupid? I reach for the note and stare at the neatly written address. I can't get the temptation, the curiosity, out of my head. She's done it, she's still standing, still going, _she even enjoyed it a bit_.

"Alright." I grab my beaten up laptop and turn it on. Note burning in my hand as I wait for it to load up. My heart beats a little faster in my chest when it's finally started up.

I'm clueless about what to expect as I open up my browser and type in the website. It takes it time to load, or at least it feels like it does. I surprise myself with how eager I am to get started. My heart pounds as I start filling out the profile. I falter with the username, I don't want something to attract loads of weirdos but I can't put my actual name, I breathe deep and type in Puppy_Eyes1, if Beverly knew she'd never let me live it down. According to her I have the best eyes for begging. I disagree but no-one will really care on here, right? The next box that needs filling in is what I'm _into._ I drink more whiskey.

Before long I've filled everything in and I wait, I drink the rest of the whiskey and fall asleep without logging off, I just need a miracle.


	2. Study.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up to his dismal reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting somewhere with this.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Will wakes the next morning, on the floor of his apartment, empty bottle besides him and a pounding headache, he opens his eyes, a part of one, to bright light and the faint sound of hoovering from the flat below him.

Groaning, he shakily gets to his feet, wobbles and nearly falls back down as he tries to head for his bathroom, toppling side-to-side as he goes. Unbalanced and cold. His stomach rolls from too much alcohol and not enough food.

He berates himself for being so foolish, getting drunk like he did, letting things get on top of him like they have. Letting himself be a victim. Everyone has money troubles, he shouldn't act like he's the only one.

But it's more than just money that's the trouble, it's also the fact that his shower only gives him five minutes of hot water, if he's lucky, that the toilet leaks so bad some days, it floods the whole damn room and a part of the flat. That calling the repair guy and paying the damages sets him back and puts him in deeper with his debts.

That the cupboard above the sink is halfway off the wall but Will can't fix it cause it would breach his, _very illegal_ , tenancy agreement. That the fridge and oven don't work in his kitchen and that the wallpaper peels and the carpet is torn and a tripping hazard. It's not just a case of not having enough money to treat himself at the end of the week, it's that Will isn't sure how long he can survive on just old pieces of toast and the occasional apple his Professor gives out to his class.

He steps into the shower, bracing himself for the freezing water, he uses the last bit of his shampoo and washes his face to wake himself up. He's already exhausted by the time he's used the five minutes of hot water and drying himself off with the only nice towel he owns.

If he could just have one day where he could eat and sleep and shower properly he would be good, great even, but he knows this is just a lie he tells himself. Will packs up his laptop and work and heads out to the campus library, where there's a water fountain with water that doesn't run the risk of contamination with something nasty and heating, unlike his flat which doesn't have any.

He doesn't think about the site or the fact he signed up to it, he doesn't remember until he's settled into a spot in the library and opening his laptop.

His heart jumps into his mouth when he sees how much interest there's been. How many offers he has, how many messages he has awaiting approval.

As much as Will wants to say he feels disgusted by the interest, that he's going to delete his profile and never sink as low as this again, he can't. Not when there's rich guys offering a lot of money for something as simple as a photo of his feet.

He still feels conflicted about it, he's not opposed to the sex part, Will isn't a prude, isn't a total virgin but there is a commitment to it. Maybe that's just him but he can't blindly accept all these offers of money, no matter how desperate his needs are, without some thought. Some consideration.

He doesn't make a decision, he simply opens up the files of his work and starts revising.

Studying.


	3. Like Real People Do.

* * *

"I'm sorry but you _can't_ say no. Not when he's offering to give you  _that_ much." She's no-nonsense, blunt, looking at the most generous request Will has received since setting up his profile. It's a premium offer, _level three_ , the highest the website offers. A member sends you a request to take your profile out of the public domain, which means they become the only one who is able to see your profile and interact with you. They pay, set amounts depending on how long they want to keep your profile private. The offer I currently have sitting in my inbox in fifty grand for three weeks. The highest and longest amount of time the website offers. Beverly's double checking everything to make sure it's a legitimate offer, we're sitting on her apartment floor, sharing beers. It feels surreal.

"Fuck. Well, you've gotta accept, website says it's a legit offer." My heart pounds, blood pumping. Fifty grand? Three weeks in exchange for the rest of my life? I can't say no, I can't breathe, _I can't do a lot right now_.

"He messaged you too." Bev says although I'm struggling to focus on her. Fifty grand. I'd be set, I'd be able to get out of this apartment, sort out my debt inside and outside of school fees. I'd _even_ be able to give Bev something..

" - Coffee to get better acquainted face-to-face - Bernard's Restaurant - He wants to meet you, he only wants a coffee date? He's got to be mad, he left a number, stupid." Bev says, streaming words together as her fingers moved gracefully over the keys, press, press, press, she hits the search and a few moments later her computer screen is full of official news reports and photos and headlines reading fancy stuff like: ' _Hannibal Lecter makes generous donation to Children's hospital his sister stayed as a child'_ and ' _Dr. Lecter is officially the style inspiration you've been needing for your summer wardrobe.'_

I don't understand but Bev's just sitting besides me with an equally shocked expression on her face. She types away again and up comes a website, _his website,_ this Lecter's official website. _He has an official website?_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Bev says softly, there's no doubt over who he is. The website doesn't make mistake. Bev quickly writes him a message back, pretends to be me. She makes me sound _stupid_ by instead of asking all the important and obvious questions she just asks what I should wear, she even gives him an address to pick me up from, _hers._

I want to tell her to stop or to say that I should write my own messages but I don't, my mind feels frazzled by everything, in five minutes my whole life has changed and I haven't shaken his hand once.

This isn't what normal do, this isn't how real people make their money and gt out of trouble. No-one just gets this kind of free pass without it being a dream but I don't dare pinch myself, if it is a dream I want it to last for as long as possible.

Who cares if dreams this good turns out to be a nightmare.


	4. Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to write this fic without it taking years!
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

His phone buzzes at the ungodly hour of half past four in the morning. He groans as he reaches for it across the empty bed, rubs the sleep from his face as he picks up the bright screen and taps the latest text. Barely looking at what he's doing, muscle memory. His eyes need to adjust, what he really needs are his glasses but they make him feel old so he forfeits them even though there's no-one here to see.

Probably just work, last minute meeting or something. Usually is.

He wakes up when he sees that it's in fact from  _Puppy_Eyes1_. Sits up and clears his throat as he reads the message neatly typed out for him. He's wide awake.

_'What would be appropriate attire?'_ He smiles at his screen, he'd done enough snooping to know this was definitely not _his_   _Puppy_Eyes1,_ probably the friend he had found always nearby in every report he'd received on him. Beverly, Beverly Krazt, he didn't see her as being a problem.

' _Something that tells me about you.'_ He types back, smile still on his lips as he lays back in the pillows. He's giddy now. Like a child, he's happy to admit to it.

Thoughts fluttering over what he might wear for the occasion. Would he be surprised? Most probably. He'd done research on him but nothing that laid him bare, nothing that stripped his secrets from him. He had only made sure he would be safe to message, heaven forbid his _tastes_ be revealed to the public over a few texts to the wrong recipient.

He knows he should get some sleep before he's awoken by his pesky alarm but his curiosity only grows and so he goes back through the photographs he'd obtained and the information collected.

His mind entirely enthralled by the enigma that is Will Graham.

* * *

_Will._

I only partly freak out over what to wear when the day of our first date? _Meeting? Date?_ Arrives. What do I even call it? It feels like a date but it doesn't all at once.

Bev watching me as I go through my very limited wardrobe, my clothes splayed out on her bed, looking for something that's me while still being formal enough for our - _Whatever_ this is. She's not helpful, just brutally honest whenever I pick something out that she deems unacceptable. That's her own special brand of helpful.

Sitting at the top of the bed, legs crossed and glass of wine in hand. She studies me, amused, I'm her entertainment before I leave.

I don't dare argue with her though, when she tells me something's not appropriate, trusting she knows what she's talking about. We finally agree on jeans and a plain jumper, although I can tell she wishes it wasn't such a raggedy one but I resist changing it, I don't want to act like someone else and a few _aesthetic_ holes here and there never hurt anybody.

"Remember, I'm gonna call you to check that everything's going okay and if it's not then - " She climbs off of the bed, comes stands before me as I finish what she's planning on saying.

"I'll use you as my grand excuse to get away." I finish, smiling as I rub her arms and pull her into a hug, chuckling as she huffs and hugs me back. Holding her wine a little away from me to keep from spilling any on my clothes.

"The car'll be here soon so go get dressed." She says, pushing me encouragingly towards the bathroom, I laugh and go after stealing a sip of her wine. She shoos me away after I do. Muttering about me being a child when I wanted to be.

I shut the door and begin changing out of my worn top and sweats.

I'm nervous. We haven't texted much over the week since I accepted his offer, I told him I know who he is and he told me he'd done his own _research_ on me. I knew full well his research would have been far more intrusive, it would have have to have been given his status in the public eye, he couldn't buy just _any_ freaky broke student off of an adult sugar daddy website.

No, I was vetted and approved. I think it with a sense of pride at that.

I hear my phone ping in the other room as I'm pulling the jumper over my head, open the door as Bev's tapping away on the small device.

"Car will be here shortly." She says as I throw myself on the bed besides her. She hisses at me when I do, snatching her wine high in fear it would spill, her reaction makes me laugh. She calls me names as I look at the text for myself, butterflies suddenly present.

I'm actually doing this.


	5. Kiss Me With Wine Stained Lips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tease of steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Beverly doesn't come downstairs with me when the car horn signals its arrival, not that it was her choice to stay upstairs, but she didn't ignore my wishes. I have my jacket in my hand as I head downstairs, nervous as I step out of the block of accommodation, I'm not sure how I feel as I walk up to the awaiting shiny black Mercedes-Benz waiting for me. It sticks out like a sore thumb.

I don't see him waiting outside the car so maybe he's waiting inside for me.

The driver greets me as I approach and opens the door for me to slide into the back.

It's formal and I feel like I'm being taken on a very important business trip. It's surreal. He's not inside.

The driver isn't talkative and I'm too nervous to try for small talk so the twenty minutes it takes to drive from Beverly's place to where ever we were heading is spent in silence, I text Beverly a few times until the car stops and the driver steps out.

My heart drops to my stomach when I see where we've ended up.

Culpepper's. The driver opens my door for me to exit.

Culpepper's being a ridiculously expensive restaurant in the centre of the city. I panic as he leads me inside, not only am I grossly under dressed, I know I don't even have enough to pay for a tap water without taking out some massive loan, I dread to think how much the food is here.

My panic is subsided by confusion, as we walk into the dining area. It's a Friday night, realistically it should be packed, with noisy millionaire diners with expensive cutlery on plates that are probably worth more than they are. Instead there's nothing.

Only soft ambient music playing in the background.

He's sitting at a table in the middle of the room. The otherwise empty room, He's dressed in grey slacks and a white shirt, he stands when I enter, I hate how attractive he is.

The driver leaves and we are alone as he stands before me, tall.

"Hello, Will." His voice is unlike anything I've ever heard and it's hard to process anything after I've heard it. He holds his hand out to mine, I stare at it.

He drops it and our eyes meet again, he's smiling, amused. I'm amusing, I don't know how I feel about that.

"I admit a handshakes might be the wrong gesture." He says, my heads working overtime trying to understand why this play is empty.

"I think I've made you nervous." He adds, tilting his head with the same smile on his face. Maybe it's a smirk. It's a pretty smirk if it is. I look at him and find I can't get my tongue working so I just stare at him, like a fool. Like a mad weird guy who isn't a functional human. I wonder what he's thinking. What he thinks of me past amusing.

"Would you like to take a seat?" He offers and I move with stiff jerky movements to my seat after nodding dumbly, he pulls the chair out for me and helps me push myself closer to the table. I feel more relaxed once he's sitting opposite me. A little more distance than before.

I'm still confused and trying to piece together the jumbled mess of puzzle pieces in front of me. I look around us as if tables and people will magically begin to appear. He's watching while I do.

"I thought we would have some privacy so I booked the place for us to have to ourselves." He says it, says it so casually, like explaining that instead of going his usual route home he had to take an alternative route. Like it's nothing.

"T - The whole place?" I ask, stuttering stupidly, as he pours a rich red wine into my empty glass and nods, smiling. He does a lot of smiling, maybe I make him happy? I think sarcastically as he pours wine into his own glass before placing it back on the table.

"I thought privacy would make things easier." He says, I nods and try to act like it's not a crazy thing to do. Like it doesn't show how different we are already. He can buy out a whole restaurant for the evening and I can't even by a pot-noodle without going into my overdraft.

"Would you rather go somewhere else? If this is a little too much for you?" He asks as I pick up my glass and continue looking around us, I look at him and try to decide, quickly, if I would be better somewhere else, I shake my head and drink the wine. It's fucking delicious.

"I'm just new to this." I say, honesty probably for the best going forward, he nods and smiles a little before taking a drink of his drink. There's a dip now of silence that one of us must fill, I try to think of a question that doesn't sound clueless or pointless but come up with nothing before he is speaking again.

"What are your safe words?" This question is surprising, it comes out of silence as I stare at him as my mind stutters for an answer, he's staring back and there's less of a smile on his face now, he's more serious and I see the Dom tendencies in him as I take a sip of my wine and lip my dry lips before I answer. Suspecting what will come next once he has the answer.

"Vanilla is stop," He gets up from his seat and I feel my pulse quicken as he nods for me to continue when I stall to watch what he's going to do.

"Peach means pause," He stands besides me, his hands large and gentle as they touch my along my throat and over my Adam's Apple, he watches as it bobs up and down as I swallow to try and ease my nerves at having him so close, he smiles when I look up to him, he tilts my head back further and holds the back of my head with one hand as his other reaches for something from the table.

"And what means continue?" His voice is huskier now, a low rumble, I have to blink and focus to keep from moaning, although I think he knows as his fingers tighten in my curls and tugs, it's a shadow of a tug but I don't miss it.

"Apple." He smiles as I smile back, he brings his hand between us, my glass of wine in his hand as he studies my face for several seconds.

"And what are you now?" He brings my glass to his lips and takes a sip as I swallow and try to make a responsible decision, I don't, he's too distracting.

"Apple." I say, he closes the space between us and his lips brush mine, they taste of wine and I moan at the touch, soft and full. My eyes flutter closed as he holds me in place and kisses me until my lips part for him, it's what he wanted as my eyes fly open when I feel the first dribble of warmed wine pass from his mouth into mine. It's shocking and he holds me until I swallow before he lets more into my mouth, it's the most intimate act I've experienced in a long time and I know he knows I have a boner.

His hand picks up mine, I follow him as he puts my hand on his crotch, finding an already impressive bulge growing. I moan through a mouthful of wine, feeling a drop sliding along the corner of my mouth as he lets his tongue in past my teeth.

The taste of wine mixing between us as I palm over his bulge with the heel of my hand and his hands cup my face, it's over in a second, he's taken a step away and my hand falls from his body. We're breathing heavy with pupils that are blown and kiss-swollen lips.

The taste of wine on my lips as he smiles and wipes away the drop that had escaped, he studies me for a moment, thumb brushing over my cheek as he does before he kisses me for the briefest of seconds and goes back to his seat.

As if on cue a waiter comes out with two plates.

He sets them down and leaves without a word. We eat without a single exchange of words, although I know he's still hard and so am I.


	6. Yours, Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

"How do you like the soup?" The question contrasts to his actions of only a few moments ago, I look up from my food and find his eyes on me, I stare back and study him just as much. His face is lightly lined and his hair has a silver to it, I wonder what colour it had been when he was younger. His cheekbones fascinate me, sloping angles, his eyes are expressive and I can see that he has stories to tell.

"The soup is delicious." I say smiling as he nods and leans back in his chair once he's finished.

"I suppose you've picked all of our dishes this evening?" He nods and pours me more wine, I laugh and run my fingers through my hair.

"I amuse you?" there's a flash of something in his voice, I shrug as I pick up my newly refilled glass and drink from where he had earlier.

"Only as much as I amuse you." I say playfully as he laughs and shakes his head, watching me as I take a drink and place my glass back down on the table, the waiter returns to take away our food and leaves without a pause, I watch him until the door shuts and then I turn my attention back to him.

"What are your intentions?" I ask when there's another dip and I feel more relaxed, thanks to the alcohol and his little game of boundaries, he shrugs and looks at me coyly, it's a strange look on his face, he looks like a man who always knows what's happening and what will happen, not something clueless.

"It depends, Will," I shiver when he says my name and I know it's a mistake when he pauses as I do, a pressure point to make my pliable with later, I see that's what he's plotting as he tries to hide the calculation behind his eyes.

"On?" I ask, swallowing as I try to play off the way he affects me by shifting in my seat, it makes everything worst.

"On you." His words are low and he gets the reaction he wants, I flush and fidget in my seat, I try to maintain that I am unaffected but my boner that had slowly been going down spiked again and I knew that this evening would only end in a mess, one way or another.

"Me, of course. So, if I remain at Apple for the rest of the evening, what are your intentions?" I try to be as frank as I can but my decision is weakened somewhat by my constant swallowing at the unsteady focus of my gaze as he very deliberately pushes out from the table and reaches between his legs, even with the table block my view I know what he's doing from the way his clothes rustle and his face flickers with arousal.

"I will take you back to my apartment, which is only a few blocks away from here, I will fuck you and then you will sign a contract." His voice is husky, like before, but there's an edge to it now, aroused and serious, I'm hard and know that even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to say no. Not because he wouldn't let me but because i know I'm unable to. Not with the fire in his eyes and the slow rhythmic movement of his arm and hand hidden from view by the table.

"What happens before we leave?" He smiles, I've asked the right question.

"You're going to take your gorgeous cock out from your trousers, while we enjoy our main course, you will keep one hand around your cock and you will make yourself cum. Once you have you will crawl across this floor and climb into my lap, where you will push your tight little arse down on my fat cock and fuck yourself open while we enjoy our desserts." His words are calculated, his rhythm remains slow and steady and his voice goes tight the further along we go, I'm a mess in my chair as he speaks, mirroring his actions as I push away from the table and find my hand down the front of my trousers.

Palming at my hard cock as I listen to his instructions.

"Once you've made yourself cum for a second time, we will leave for my apartment where I will take you another several times and after I've made you cum so many times that you're begging me to leave your pathetic cunt and baby cock alone. Once we're at that point, you will sign a contract that keeps you from telling anyone anything that goes on between us. Do you understand, William?" His words set the pace of my rhythm my hand wrapping around my cock and pumping as he speaks, moaning and spreading the bead of precum over my head and along my shaft, breathless and whining as he asks me if I understand.

I nod, squeezing my eyes shut and whining as the pressure builds and threatens to explode as he begins encouraging me, I'm vaguley aware that the waiter comes and goes after delivering our meals but I find myself unable to care as I squeeze harder and pump, adding my second hand to squeeze and massage my balls, whining as I feel the pressure building with Hannibal encouraging me towards my peak.

Cumming all over my hand as my eyes open and I find him watching me with fiery eyes.


End file.
